


Fetch

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bemoaning the Loss of a Champion, Crups Are So Pure, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to July 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "I'm Not Sorry".





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [Novaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaa/pseuds/Novaa) for beta-ing my spur of the moment drabble about dogs doing what dogs do best!

The door to the Potter household opened and Draco yelled, “I’ve been sitting here for the last hour trying to get Hades to go after that ball but nothing’s working!”

Harry was doing a dance around the Crup in question as it tried to get at the groceries after he closed the door. Hades bit the air where his hand had been seconds before, and Harry sighed.

“Well, maybe he found better things to do, Draco – get away from the food you mutt! – it's fine."

“This Crup can figure out how to open every door in this house to get a snack but it can’t get a ball?”

“It’s a Crup, Draco. That’s what they do.”

“He learned how to play dead in minutes! Once Hades understands that he gets a treat after, he does it immediately! It’s almost like—” Draco stopped and stared at Hades in realisation. “Potter did you teach our Crup to lick his balls when you say ‘Get the ball?!’”

On command and to the utter dismay of Draco, Hades did just that. Draco let out a pained wail.

Harry roared with laughter from the kitchen. “You’re a Potter too, love – and I’m not sorry!”

“You have corrupted my champion Crup. You’ve taken an animal that cost hundreds of Galleons and turned it into a perverted mongrel.” Draco stared Hades down and saw that he’d perked up in interest. So disgusting.

“Still not sorry!” Harry called from the hallway. He walked back with his jacket, and Draco threw a tickling jinx at him. Harry dodged it with ease and threw the jacket over the banister. “Just last week you were cursing him out because he’d gotten into a fight with a Jarvey over a gnome!”

Draco shrugged and turned to Harry when he sat on the couch with him. “That was an accident, and honestly he’s lucky got out of there alive – “

“Yeah, alright,” Harry laughed. “Again – not sorry. The boys will piss themselves laughing when they come over.” Hades jumped on the couch with a bark in agreement.

He wasn't allowed, but Draco gave up and pet him anyway. “I’m going to set him on your Tornadoes gear.”

  
  



End file.
